


You Get Nothing If You Wait for It

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Trip and Daisy are tired of their friends hesitating when it comes to taking the next step in their relationship so they decide to do something about it.





	

It was frustrating to work on an assignment for a class that a person wasn’t interested in and only took it to fill a requirement to graduate. The frustration only made it easier to procrastinate and do things at the last minute.

Daisy was finding out that her and English Lit were not a match made in heaven.

 Letting out a sigh, she wasn’t sure she was going to get much more done.

As she was about to dive back in and try to finish the page that she was writing, her dorm room door slammed open and her roommate, Elena, stormed over to her bed before throwing herself onto in a rather dramatic fashion.

Daisy saved her work before focusing on Elena.

“Are you alright?”

 The only response she got was a scream into a pillow.

Daisy shifted so she was sitting up then placed her laptop to the side before looking at her roommate.

“Let me guess…….Mack.”

Elena let out a groan as she rolled over onto her back so she was staring at the ceiling.

“He is such a turtle. It is a good thing he is handsome.”

Daisy couldn’t help laughing at her friends.

“He’s still not taking the hint to ask you out?”

“I do not know what he is waiting for. I keep giving him chances.”

Daisy frowned because she knew the man in question was really interested in her friend.

“You just have to keep trying or take matters into your own hands.”

Elena sighed.

“I want to be the one asked out.”

Daisy smiled, understanding where she was coming from.

To herself, she thought that she’d try to give him a shove in the right direction or see if she could convince Trip to. At the thought of Trip……she couldn’t help smiling.

Suddenly, a pillow hit her in the face.

“What was that for?”

Elena let out an exasperated sigh.

“You were thinking about Trip, _again._ ”

Blushing at the comment, Daisy threw the pillow back at Elena.

“How would you know? You’re too busy thinking about Mack.”

Elena rolled her eyes then turned over in her bed, making it clear that she’s going to take a nap.

Deciding to take her work elsewhere so she doesn’t bother her roommate, Daisy saved her work then packed up her laptop and other things that she would need, making sure she had her keys and phone before quietly exiting their room.

Plans to encourage Mack started to form in her head but she knew she would need help.

Lunchtime the next day was the first chance that Daisy got to see Trip and talk about their shared problem.

“Hey girl. You’re looking good today then again, you always look good.”

Daisy smiled as he sat down next to her at the table. That’s the thing about Trip; he made it so easy for people to smile.

“Not as good as you always look though. Hi Trip.”

“We’re gonna have to agree to disagree there.”

“Whatever you say.”

The pair was silent for a few minutes as they dug into their respective lunches.

“So Mack and Elena, what are we going to do with them?”

Trip chuckled.

“No ‘how are you Trip?’ or ‘What’s new, Trip?’ Just going to dive right in?”

“My apologies, Trip. How are you doing?”

“I’m good, better now that I’m with my favorite girl.”

“You certainly make the day better you know,” Daisy said.

“So our friends….what are we going to do about them?” asked Trip.

Daisy took a long sip of her soda to consider where they should go from here.

“Do you think Elena would end up asking Mack out if he doesn’t get his act together?”

She shook her head at Trip’s question.

“I already brought that up but she said that she wants to be asked out. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Trip grinned.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about her, is that no one will make her do anything she doesn’t want to.”

“I’m glad my pain and suffering could be educational.”

Daisy couldn’t help thinking of the times that she tried to get Elena up in the morning and the pillows she ended up getting hit in the face with.

“What about locking them in a closet?”

Trip furrowed his brow and frowned at the suggestion.

“I think that should be our last resort.”

Daisy nodded her head, save the cliché for the end and all that.

Taking a bite of her food, she tried to think of something, some way for them to get their friends to sort themselves out.

Trip tapped his fingers on the table top.

“What about a double date?”

“Mack can’t even ask Elena out on a one-on-one date, what makes you think that he’d go for  double date?”

Trip smirked at her.

“Who said he would know  that he was on a double date?”

Daisy quirked an eyebrow at him.

“So you’re saying a fake double date that isn’t called a double date?”

“Something like it and we could just happen to wander away at some point……”

Her eyes widened at his comment and she tried to not blush because she was sure he didn’t see her that way.

“Uh….yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s go with that.”

Trip chuckled at her reaction before leaning across the table.

“Then maybe the next day, I can take you out on a real date.”

Daisy’s jaw dropped open and she gapped at him for a few moments.

“I’d like that, a lot.”

“Great, I’ll look forward to it.”

Grabbing her cup, she took a long sip of her drink to try to cool herself down a bit.

“So we’ll tell them that we are hanging out, the four of us then we will wander away at some point.”

Daisy nodded.

“So we need to figure out what we can do that would work for our plan and get us out of range when they realize what we did.”

Trip laughed.

“I like the way that you think.”

He knocked his cup against hers then they both took a sip.


End file.
